<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burning bright by dooodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645865">burning bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooodies/pseuds/dooodies'>dooodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oneshot, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, baz - Freeform, carry on, rainbow rowell, snowbaz oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooodies/pseuds/dooodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue. His fragile eyes blaze like frozen flames, the color of the hottest fires. </p><p>I couldn't let them go.</p><p>I couldn't get her take them away from me.</p><p>I couldn't let him leave me.</p><p>But I did.</p><p>"Burn bright, Simon Snow."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burning bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baz had always felt cold. Rip away the skin and you'll find a frozen heart pumping cold, black blood. The feeling of being chilled down to the bone clung with him for the entirety of his vampire life.</p><p>Until a certain pair of piercing blue eyes burned into his mind like a fiery arrow would penetrate an innocent man's heart.</p><p>And like the cold, they stayed there. Reminding him that nothing good ever lasts.</p><hr/><p>"We can't be together Baz, you <em>know</em> that," Simon whispered against his vampire boyfriend's chest. His cheeks were stained with streaks of dry tears. His eyes red and puffy.</p><p>"Actually," Baz frowned and closed his eyes. He let out a shaky breath and his left hand that rested on Simon's waist trembled.</p><p>"I don't want to think that far ahead."</p><p>Baz squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip, refusing to let out a sob that threatened to tumble out of his cold lips. Simon made him soft and Baz hated it.</p><p>"I don't want to fight you." Another whisper against his chest.</p><p><em>"I don't want to fight you,</em>" Simon repeated, as if saying the phrase enough would make it come true.</p><p>"We'll probably have to, sweetheart."</p><p>Simon's hands roamed around their tangled bodies until he found a familiar sensation. He slipped his hand into Baz's, intertwining their fingers. Holding onto a vampire's hand felt like sticking your own into a bowl of ice. But Simon didn't mind. Because it's was Baz's. And he loved him.</p><p>Silence lingers in the air, mixing in with the warm atmosphere of their dormitory room.</p><p>"You don't always say the right things, Baz."</p><p>"Shut up Snow."</p><p>This makes Simon smile.</p><p>"You know, you've called me Simon before," Simon said, his thumb brushing over Baz's palm.</p><p>Simon imagined a world where they were just two teenagers, in love, cuddling in their dormitory of a super religious private school that didn't allow the internet and talking about the world. They wouldn't have to worry about magic holes or The Humdrum. They wouldn't have to worry about casting spells in Latin. Instead, they would kiss under the stars and gorge on sour cherry scones. For once, they would be normal and not the star crossed lovers who dared to love that will eventually end in disaster.</p><p>"What if I was never <em>the chosen one</em>? And that I was just a normal magician who struggled with spells and that I had the just the same amount of power as everyone else."</p><p>"I'll still choose you, Simon." Baz smiled.</p><p>"You would be my chosen one."</p><p>"<em>See</em>," Simon's smile grew wider, "you said my name. I wasn't Snow or-or <em>dumbass</em>. And I wasn't <em>'the worst chosen one that's ever been chosen'</em>. I was Simon."</p><p>"I didn't say anything," Baz chuckled. He thought Simon was adorable.</p><p>Simon sighed.</p><p>"I wish we could just stay here. Where no one could disturb us. No one to take you away from me. Not even The Humdrum. Not even Agatha or Penny. Just you and me. Forever."</p><p>"I know Simon, I know."</p><hr/><p>Blue. His fragile eyes blaze like frozen flames, the color of the hottest fires. </p><p>I couldn't let them go.</p><p>I couldn't get her take them away from me.</p><p>I couldn't let him leave me.</p><p>But I did.</p><p>"Burn bright, Simon Snow."</p><p>"Anything and everything for you, Baz."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>